Electronic power packages or modules are generally known for providing electrical power to circuits and devices such as motors, actuators, controllers and the like. For applications requiring high reliability the module is preferably hermetically sealed to prevent infiltration of moisture, dust or other contaminants into the module interior which can cause impairment or failure of the module. Hermetically sealed modules are usually of sufficient high cost to limit their use for many commercial and industrial applications where cost is a significant factor. It would be desirable to provide a high reliability and relatively low cost module for high performance industrial, commercial and other applications.